


Cigarette Smoke

by Tsukareta



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Background Relationships, Blushing, Consent, Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, Kaito got consent from Shuichi do not worry, Love Bites, Mastermind Shuichi, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Other, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pregame era, Smoking, Spoilers, literally just pregame to make up for their actions, pregame personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukareta/pseuds/Tsukareta
Summary: Shuichi wouldn't call himself a man full of pride but all the loose threads of dignity and triumph he had were quickly drifting away as he found it exceedingly difficult to not make minuscule sounds that he never heard of or didn't think he could produce per sé, it was embarrassing for him to say the least as his face continued to redden while the perpetrator continued his work mercilessly, grinning impishly into the crook of his slender neck, eyes twinkling like the constellations of stars.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In which, Shuichi walks home from school and takes an alleyway home where someone happens to be.Shuichi ends up being the mastermind of the killing game and remembers the times he had.





	Cigarette Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> My sincere apologies if this atrocity and charcters used sound more 'ooc or oc' as people would label it, I've tried to use their previous personalities before they were brainwashed, lies and completly a fabricated past or not, I've tried writing them out for the sake of this plot for the story. Also, yes, this may seem like I've been over dramatic and exaggerated everything but that's not what I was aiming for, I've just been taught to write certain moments in excruciating detail trying to form an intricate style of writing mainly to appease myself.  
> (I'm going to admit I really didn't know what I was doing but here we are)

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

I'm dependable, predictable, at watching others fall.  
Expect the least you'll get the best,  
I'm sure you've seen it all.  
So confident and comfortable,  
They call me "unforgettable".  
Refined at times, I never hide,  
And always so presentable

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

Shuichi Saihara was never one to complain.

  
He would roam down the halls everyday investigating specific areas whilst everyone else was in some place or another, some flocking around in groups while others trail alone amidst the hallways, he did have a few friends but he prefers to be dissociated most times to concentrate on certain things, _jeez talk about isolating yourself_.

  
His fingers absentmindedly clutched tighter round his messenger bag and dragged his hat which was black with a white strap further down his eyes, clearly shielding them from passing classmates, as he padded down the hallway that seemed to endlessly descend, seeming to not have an end point of a corridor.

  
At times like these he'd wonder into his thoughts, about his 'detective work', his friends, his goals, _his dreams_.

  
It would be classed as ironic if his dreams were nothing but the embodiment of lies. Hell, they most likely were, he was a fanatic of Danganronpa, wanting to participate, wanting to seem like a good person, just to have that plot twist where he, Shuichi Saihara the 'Ultimate Detective' would be deceived as a murderer; he would be willing to do his best to use his 'so called' talent to commit an unsolvable murder that will amaze all the viewers greatly and he'd be the ever-lasting star of the season.

  
He would even go as far as breaking the fourth wall by planning his own execution that would be fit for the Ultimate Detective planned just for him by himself if Team Danganronpa allowed it, they would most likely tweak it anyway, something to get those ratings soaring yet still holding the element of being detective-themed.

  
He was an applicant after all, he auditioned with high hopes, rambling on about he'd create 'the unsolvable murder' much like Komaeda had tried to do plenty of seasons ago trying to peak their interests going further by introducing his own idea of an execution, it was clear as day he wanted in yet he didn't want to mimic previous amateurs, he'd become too predictable to certain viewers but he would beg to differ. He had an unusual obsession of being a gore fanatic too - but it had come off strongly as unsurprising to the interviewer he had been interviewed by - , getting all giddy over people's deaths, at funerals he would clutch at his elbows tightly, nails digging into the fabric of his rugged sleeves as he'd try to suppress the creepy smile he'd bare that would worm its way onto his porcelain white face when people turned a blind eye.

He craved that feeling more than anything, blood-lust - any form, perspective, the way its laid out has been highly classed as an enigma to him as he'd plan, plot and try and make his own extravagant plans of death a reality going through measurements, causes,failure,risks everything to get the blood in his viens coursing as he'd feel like his head was floating through the gentle breeze of clouds that were soft as cotton candy. Anything to put his heart to ease and coax his mind into that bittersweet, intoxicating paradise he dreamed of so badly.

  
An egotistic and cynical pinnacle etched into his mind, this was one of his goals, to be a participant in the next killing game and enjoy the blood-lust and relish the fear of his victim hoping to be a successor in that realm.

It'd be an understatement if he wasn't deemed as weak; he's timid,shy and always breaks into a cold sweat - full of cowardice, maybe he could be like Mikan, the Ultimate Nurse who appeared as a doormat at first glance being a sweet girl only to reveal that she was a psychopath at heart later on, exposing her true nature from the despair disease that affected her patients leading her to catch it as well, where she would plan her murderous scenes and not be suspected till the very end due to her 'gentle nature' who 'wouldn't hurt a fly' and who'd help their patients get 'better' till her composure cracked.

  
Yes...if he couldn't fake a persona long enough, that would be his strategy - to worm his way into hearts of others brainwashing them into thinking he's innocent, a great detective incapable of comitting murder and then brutally crush them completely. It would be the perfect plot twist,for them to be naive idiots and trusting his 'talent' wholeheartedly.

A pernicious smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, he'd force his way in if he had to.

  
His fantasizing was interrupted instantly, with a body slamming him to the cold concrete of the pavement, his hat went flying in the air, a small shiver ran down his spine at the impact as his messanger bag was slinged beside him, slightly torn.  
He forgot about his bag in an instant including his hat before alarm bells went off in his head he rapidly picked his hat up from the ground and put it back on his head, tugging at it to once again cover his eyes. He wasn't open to many people, let alone showing his femine-like eyes.  
He hadn't realized he was already outside of the school walking down the street until somebody had knocked the wind out of him right out of and gave him moderate wiplash which had only escalated a moment ago yet he was still paralyzed in shock and confusion.

A feminine figure lay on top of him, her hands resting on his chest as her 'warm' purple eyes were wide by a fraction with minimal shock, she had shoulder-length blonde hair with a small thin strand sticking out with pins in her hair, she looked quite incongruous but her elegant facial features rivaled that opinion.

  
' _silver straight ones_.' Shuichi noted. She wore a dark blue sailor uniform with a short matching blue skirt, a red tie, black knee socks as well as black penny loafers.  
Shuichi quickly broke into a cold sweat stammering incoherrant apologies,he felt his cheeks redden as the girl albeit shakily stood up and lent him a hand which he cautiously took muttering a small thank you, the girl in response instantly gave a disturbingly bright smile (it was almost mechanical, like on impulse) telling him that it was alright openly stating she was in a hurry and didn't look where she was going but despite her waving off his apologies, her smile didn't reach her eyes no matter how bright it seemed to fakely shine.

He hastily told her his name was Shuichi Saihara. In return she briefly introduced herself as Akamatsu, she didn't give a first name to which shuichi silently gave her some credit for not revealing her full identity, who would give their full name to some stranger they knocked over into the street? She clearly wouldn't, unlike him who was ingenius for even doing so in the first place.

  
However, she did say that she attended Shining Star International High School to which Shuichi questioned himself if that was even a proper place let alone a high school, he decided he'd look it up later at some point.

After conversing about minor things such as hobbies, things they liked or what they had in common, his blood turned to ice when every syllable that tumbled from her lips struck him like a cord, "I'm attending the next killing game produced by Team Danganronpa" Her voice was flat, monotone and dull when she spoke about hobbies and vice versa but her eyes shone with such brightness with a massive grin plastered on her face as she animatedly talked about the current killing game that was happening and she'd dreamily talk about Rantaro Amami, who would solve all the murder cases who was currently participating in the 52nd killing game that Team Danganronpa streamed live. He wasn't expecting her to be so eloquent in this type of conversation they were having but that was just him being a hypocrite, the guilty party as he too was loquacious on conversations like these.

Shuichi realized and connected all the dots, she had no faith in humanity and was willing to participate in the next killing game - just like he was, minus the no faith in humanity part.

  
Without thinking he grabbed both her hands, mirroring the exact joy and excitement she had he told her that he was an applicant as well also wanting to participate in the next killing game, all excitement flashed from her eyes in an instant as her lips curled into a slight frown from being interrupted and grabbed so suddenly.  
She retracted her hands from his quickly and let them hang by her sides giving a wry but quizzical smile trying to play along that she genuinly cared.  
A lot of time passed and it started getting dark; the moon was starting to set as the sun exploded behind the clouds, releasing a million stars into the now night sky.  
They bid each other goodbye after talking about the next killing game for many hours, he watched Akamatsu retreat going wherever she was supposed to go originally, her blonde hair swaying in the distance.

  
He stared intently at her back as she faded into the shadows, no longer visible. He heaved a massive sigh from his lungs, adjusting his hat once more he lifted his messenger bag from the ground, inspecting it for any further damage.

  
His bag had no major rips or anything and Shuichi was extremely relieved, he slung it over his shoulders and twisted the strap while he set foot onwards to go home, or so he thought as it was going to take him a very, very long time.

  
★

Shuichi still had a long way to go to reach his desired destination.

As he continued walking, clearly minding his own business he heard two voices ahead of him, one masculine yet childish and the other femine but loud and seemingly obnoxious as he saw two figures approaching his line of vision.

  
He noticed the female first considering she was taller than the male who walked beside her both seemingly enjoying themselves in whatever conversation they were indulging each other in.

The female wore a white blouse with a messily unbuttoned collar complete with an orange plaid ribbon sloppily tied into an uneven bow. Her blouse sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and her shirt was evidently tucked beneath her brown, plaid pleated skirt that she smoothed out neatly, making sure there were no creases as she continued walking and sneering at her supposed companion. She had strawberry blonde hair with two orange hairpins on the right side of her thin bangs. She also wore dark teal knee-high socks and black penny loafers.

She took long confident strides with a hand on her hip, the other waving around as if showing some sort of motions in the air boasting about lord knows what.

The male on the other hand had noticeable _very_ pale skin. He had dark purple eyes and moderately long, wavy blackish purple hair. He seemed to wear a simple uniform, a buttoned up blackish teal shirt that had long sleeves, complete with matching trousers and dark brown slip flats.

He had his arms behind his head in a carefree manner grinning at her, possibly teasing her as she'd stammer for a mere moment and then call him insulting names, the main ones Shuichi could make out were "tiny dick", "fucking twink" and "dipshit".

He smiled inwardly and trying not to laugh at the insults hurled at the smaller male that Shuichi could hear but the smaller male seemed unfazed slightly by it although he looked away, maybe almost about to cry yet he opened his mouth probably calling her something insulting or suggestive back as the female blushed heavily making a small noise of content and having shaky steps all of a sudden as they passed by Shuichi,the smaller male wearing a smirk of victory as he snaked an arm round her waist, evidently pulling her close, almost possessively.

They clearly didn't notice him or were just blatantly ignoring him as he walked underneath the dimly lit lamp post. He's not suprised though, if you saw someone with a hat that obscured their eyes with a flat expression coming your way, you'd probably try not to notice them, like ordinary people that blend in the crowd,those who are either up to no good or were just brimming with anxiety and wanted to be left alone - unless they seemed _suspicious_ or a _potential threat_.

  
He clutched his messenger bag even tighter, almost ripping the long strap in half that he held fists of the leather wrapped itself across his shoulders as the messenger bag nestled itself beside his abdomen.

His heart ached.

He just wanted to be noticed.

  
★

He never saw Akamatsu ever since he bumped into her, they didn't exchange any form of contact either, he realized. ' _Great_ ' he mused to himself.  
The following days would just be rinse and repeat.

  
**Survival Mode** as they'd call it - **Eat,sleep,school**...rinse and repeat.

  
All school has given Shuichi is chewed down fingernails, tired and lifeless eyes and the notion that he's not good enough, doesn't and lacks potential as he tries his best to excel in all his subjects.

  
_His mind is weak and now it's wandered off._

 

 

 

 

>   
>  _"Those golden eyes can only get you so far" His parents used to say, giving off bittersweet smiles trying to shield malice in their own eyes._
> 
> _He's got the saddest eyes the world has ever known._
> 
>   
>  _"Darling wipe those tears away" his mother would say as if it would help him in any way possible, trying to coax him into fake reassurance._
> 
>   
>  He hated getting flashbacks from when he still lived with his parents,they were neglectful towards him, not giving a damn if anything bad ever happened to him, so his uncle started taking care of him and that's when Shuichi had found out detective work and wanting to be one after trying to assist his uncle as his reciprocation and gratitude for being cared for but he thought deep down, that it was just luck.
> 
>  

  
Shuichi snapped out of his thoughts that were plaguing his mind, it was like like purple poison, blackening his eyes and burning his throat.  
He chewed at the gnarled nub of his pen and wrote something down, he should be concentrating on the exam in front of him but he can't, those thoughts are everywhere.

**He can't think straight.**

  
He placed the pen between his teeth once more and tugged sharply at it.He could possibly excuse himself but what good would that do? It'll just make the shitty situation at hand worse.

Shuichi forcefully pushed those thoughts to the back of his mine and locked it up in a safe to be buried for the time being but the tendrils of poison still invaded his mind, he was screaming on the inside.

  
_He took too many hits off that memory._

  
' _My name is Shuichi Saihara and I am who I **strive** to be!_ ' He screeched in his mind although it just ended up in sounding like a pathetic wimper as he scribbled his answers down on the paper for the remaining questions and for every ink stain that smeared across the page, he'd grip the pen tighter to the point his knuckles were sheer white, almost effectively ripping the paper in half and breaking his pen as the ink pooled around his desk.

  
When time was up he made his way to the front desk with a hazy mind and slow steps shakily placing the paper in the messy pile of exam papers that flooded the table.  
He threw the pen in the bin rapidly as if it burned him, as if it was a sin and a burden to carry.

He made his way out of the classroom without turning back.

**★**

Shuichi silently walked down the dark corridor towards the front exit of the school.

  
The moonlight shone through the crevices of the translucent windows as stars danced in the night sky, it was almost soothing and a calming tranquility in comparrison to what he'd see in the morning, having the sun glare down at his low pitiful being, a disgrace to the highschool he's being educated in.  
His uncle didn't know that he was going to be home late. His uncle was out on a business trip to investigate some type of detective case his colleuges can't crack - Shuichi would've voluuntered but his uncle shooed him off telling he needs to stay enrolled in school to get the scholarship he wants, so Shuichi had no choice but to grumpily comply.  
He slashed that memory, recalling what his uncle said to him last night before leaving. Shuichi thought it was a bit over the top for his uncle to trust him this much to be on his own but then again, he is old enough to legally be at home by himself and has a right to stay out at night past curfew.

  
Shuichi wanted to take the shortcut home tonight which was to go down a pathway from another high-school that he had no clue about, or their reputation either. But then again, what if it's dangerous to go down there _especially_ at this time of night?

  
Shuichi bristled slightly as the hairs on the nape of his neck stood up when the icy wind gripped his tense shoulders almost pushing him into the direction of the pathway and before he could turn back, he felt himself being tugged forward as if some invisible string mercilessly yanked him forwards, much like a dog on attached to a chain. _Or a moth to a flame._

Shuichi's mind was reeling at this point with recoiling thoughts consisting of _'what ifs'_. He felt as if lead had settled in his stomach and that something was crawling upwards from the back of his throat as if it were a massive spider with its hairy eight legs making its way up from Shuichi's trachea about to climb out of his mouth.  
He made his way down, eyes darting to every possible corner having uneasy paranoia, dark shadows loomed everywhere making it seem like there were figures in the shadows, with eyes that were different variations of purple - _the eyes of **murderers** in disguise_.

  
He couldn't differentiate whether what he was seeing was real or not. He instantly got motivation when he saw lights ahead, despite them being dim he knew they were upcoming lamp posts meaning he was drawing nearer to the street he recognizes, a couple of blocks away from his own.  
His steps immediately quickened as his eyes shined rivaling the moon's reflective brightness till he lost sight in a few seconds.

  
His vision blurred as he saw different colors in his vision till he was slammed against the hard wall that was ice cold which brought him back to his senses instantly. His hat was discarded, lying on the ground and he was unable to reach it let alone notice it whilst it started collecting dirt that had scattered from its surroundings due to the light impact.  
The stench of cigarette smoke stabbed at his nostrils as he could see the tell tale rolled up tobacco in front of him glowing orange as it dangaled from a tall figure's lips, the corners of their mouth tinted up slightly in a nefarious smirk with clear amusement as warm lilac eyes stared intently into his.

Shuichi felt like a deer caught in headlights.

  
Shuichi could make out from the poor light in the background that he had a slightly tanned complexion, his abs were almost visible from his cherry red shirt complete with an unbuttoned white polar shirt that hung loosely off his arms which made Shuichi flush slightly. He seemed around the same age as Shuichi if not possibly a year older.  
He also had spiked purple hair that was visible from the top and almost covering his right eye, in straight jet bangs that were supposedly cut with a short goatee to make him look...charismatic and charming, but Shuichi would never admit that even if his life was in danger; he can't think about another guy like that.

  
His body was pressed flush against Shuichi pinning him there with no means of escape. One hand blocked his exit by leaning on the wall and he retracted his other hand to release the cigarette from his mouth, turn his head and exhale the smoke before placing it back to his lips.

  
"So..." He drawled curtly. "What's a pretty thing like you doing down here?" He smirked haughtily eyeing Shuichi up and down a few times. Shuichi had seen him a few times before but this male had never approached him directly before let alone pin him to the wall but the strange way they had exchanged glances with each other those times had been interesting to say the least.

  
"...I was taking a shortcut home." Shuichi slowly muttered, weary of the teenager pinning him to the wall feeling the cold wind whip him in the face sideways.  
The male in front of him that had him pinned to the crumbling wall seemed like the type of aggressive male - one who'd probably beat you up in an alleyway or steal your money and not let you come back in pristine condition but something about this male had stolen Shuichi's heart.

  
The teenager had a vainglorious glint in his eye silently mocking him before breathing cigarette smoke into his face deliberately and tossed the cigarette aside as it burned dead leaves around it but not enough to start a mere flame of brightness as it scorched the ground, creating small fractures and dents in its smooth yet rocky surface laying there as the smoke curled into small silvery wisps and gracefully withered away.

  
Shuichi's nose scrunched up, he grew annoyed by that obnoxious antic, it aggravated him as he silently cursed at the other until the teenager leaned in close to the shell of Shuichi's ear with his smirk widening and his hot breath tickling Shuichi's ear he spoke tauntingly. "Boys like you should be at home, not out at night...unless you're a naughty one who likes being punished." He sniggered and it became louder and breathier when Shuichi felt his face heat up with anger and embarrassment for the accusation but this male was on the right track in a way, he was a masochist but he thought if he just let this man do what he wants it'll be dealt with quicker, yet that accusation sent his mind spiraling down into the depths of a forbidden route he didn't want to go down as the gears in his mind churned.

  
He bit his tongue from saying anything and remained silent, -he could show his sadomachistic side if he'd like per sè but he wanted to see how this scenario was going to play out, if he was getting some from this charismatic man, he wouldn't mind- intending to switch his focus on the distant light that he still had yet to reach, how it shone so bright like a beacon of admirability. It was something he started to yearn for to desperately claw at, all in all, he knew he couldn't reach it with this humane obstacle in front of him.  
The taller male made a noise of displeasure, close to an animalistic growl and attacked his neck to get his attention seemingly extremely effective since it caused Shuichi to yelp indignantly as his shoulders tensed, desperately trying to wriggle out of the others grasp but to no avail as he felt his neck get ambushed cruelly, peppered with sharp teeth scraping against his pulse, small blistering kisses trailing all the way down to his collar bone and back up to his neck with the swift movements of tongue gently glazing over those areas, nipping at the skin lightly, almost lovingly and tenderly if it weren't for the fact that this was some stranger that just ambushed him, almost like the taller boy was waiting for this moment to pounce on him for a while.

  
Shuichi wouldn't call himself a man full of pride but all the loose threads of dignity and triumph he had were quickly drifting away as he found it exceedingly difficult to not make minuscule sounds that he never heard of or didn't think he could produce per sé, it was embarrassing for him to say the least as his face continued to redden while the perpetrator continued his work mercilessly, grinning impishly into the crook of his slender neck, eyes twinkling like the constellations of stars.

 

★

  
Shuichi was completely intoxicated by this man - just everything he saw about this male, he wanted it, the playfully honest look he was giving him - like he could read his soul and mind, the waiting of consent clearly telling Shuichi that he wouldn't do anything without his permission, a quick switch in his persona yet it made Shuichi's heart melt, as if he'd known the man forever- he wanted this man and he let his deepest desires run loose as their lips smashed together in a heated battle as they gnawed at each others lips, hands roaming across each other's bodies.

  
That's all he could remember when he then saw the same male trapped in the same killing game as him, all the times they had spent together after that, the desperate kisses they'd sneak when nobody was looking, the looks they'd share, the hand-holding, the light touches they'd give each other - it was all so heavenly to him but he had no idea if Kaito had remembered any of it which left him half-broken hearted.

  
★

  
Shuichi then later discovered and was quickly filled in on why he could remember things when he had woken up from the locker he was in - that he was the mastermind, he wasn't expecting it but it was more than he could ask for after remembering the times he had with Kaito in the past, he smiled bitterly. The despair that had caused him that heartache was a delicious poison to him, he craved despair more than anything - he knew that Kaito was going to die and that gave him more despair than anything else.  
Although that smile grew, it was out of insanity - that Kaede Akamatsu would be in too- he'd make sure she died first to put her out of her misery remembering her audition, he'd make her the "main protagonist" for her to then be executed before their very eyes, having "killed" none other than her beloved idol - Amami Rantarou.

_And he believes that half the time, he is a wolf among the sheep gnawing at the wool over his eyes._

He dutifully faked his attitude being the "trustworthy" detective solving all the murder cases for them, from Kaede Akamatsu's Execution to his own.

He knew who killed who because he was the puppet-master who pulled their strings to create obscure murder scenes and executions but he decided to be merciful to his  _beloved_ \- Kaito was stuck with the illness before it was properly implemented into his system anyway and ended up succumbing to his illness before the execution having a chance to kill him off, his execution would have fitted him beautifully but it was also chosen as a throwback execution from previous seasons, well, that's what Shuichi had thought when he chose that execution.

  
It's a shame that Shuichi cant make out that voice, the voice of hope that beckoned him.

  
He may have just been hallucinating or not in his right state in mind, yet that voice of Kaito captivated his heart and felt somehow familiar -as if he heard it before when they were together- in a way he couldn't describe but a sense of dread washed over him at the same time.

  
_But too bad, he already gave into despair a long time ago and nothing could stop him._

_He lined them all, pressed against the wall, there's nothing that they should fear._

_They're lining up to join him..._

**_To save us all_ **

_Which ones will **fall**?_

_They don't even care that they're here._

  
_Tensions are boiling,to the point of overflowing._

_The stage is set._

  
_Curtains drenched in **red**._

  
_He sent off his only "friends", killing them one by one._

  
_He made best friends and lovers,turn against one another and their faces change - only shame remains._

_Out here they stand alone._

Shuichi knew very well that this would be the final copycat Danganronpa, things don't last forever. Yet he felt a satisfied smile creep up onto his eerie face, if he was going to die in paradise- he couldn't ask for anything else. He grinned brightly as the spears impaled him, tossed his body around and crushed him.

_This was just the beginning of the new era._

_Operation: " **Come Back Home** " is a go._

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danganronpa, all credit goes to the respectfully reserved owners. Reading may make a little more sense as I'll admit I'm not really satisfied with the outcome of this story but I am certain I couldn't do any better or I'd be breaking the fourth wall - if I haven't already, haha. And lastly, I'm very sorry if this wasn't enjoyable! Constructive criticism is always allowed and welcomed.  
> Thanks for reading this I suppose.  
> Kudos, comments and whatnot are always appreciated!


End file.
